Skid plates are secured to the underside of off-road vehicles to protect underbody components from damaging contact or impacts with the ground, rocks, stumps, or the like during use of the vehicle. Skid plates are typically rigid and fixedly secured (e.g., welded) to the frame or body. Skid plates are designed to deflect impacts to the frame or body, and thus tend to be heavy and tend to complicate routine maintenance or repair, due to their location on the undercarriage.
There is an ongoing need for a skid plate that is lighter, smaller, and which is integrated into an assembly that provides protection to important drive components, while also facilitating routine service and providing additional utility, for example for towing.